1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed article and a method of manufacturing a printed article.
2. Related Art
Printed articles such as interior components in cars, exterior components of electronic devices, and the like, have a base material and a printed layer which has been printed with ink onto the base material. Such printed articles may be subjected, for example, to shearing processes, such as punching, cutting or the like, in order to form openings therein; or to deforming processes involving localized stretching, such as drawing processes or bending processes (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2009-96043).
The inks employed are radiation curing inks, such as an ultraviolet curing ink.
However, a problem is that inks suitable for shearing processes are not suitable for deforming processes, and conversely that that inks suitable for deforming processes are not suitable for shearing processes.